Unfinished Stories
by Icon HBK
Summary: Set of some of my unfinished stories: The Backfiles and You're My Thrill


**South Park/The Backfiles/Cigarettes**

**First:**

**Funny enough, the "Minutes To Midnight" story has been the one that has received the most comments. And happens to be that it was just something i wrote out of ME. (by ME i mean everything Alvin said, i said it.) So, i thank everyone that wrote and said that it was a good story. (i'll check the capitals this time, i promise.)**

**Second:**

**Kaylee, i would never make Alvin wet his bed. (admitting he's scared is enough of a hard punch to his ego.) And, couldn't post back at you because you didn't leave your fanfiction account name.**

**Now up to the main dish!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

You walk inside your mother's room. So diferent from the entire house... A veil covering the red velvet bed, not a single stain in sight, a wall filled with the most outrageous sex toys a man's mind can create. The oak closet, full of clothing and costumes of all kind, shape, size, colour and cost; from silk to leather, everything perfectly arranged and placed all together to be found easier... After all... Clients cannot be left to wait for too long...

There, in the nightstand at the right side of the bed is the treasured object of your visit. You walk slowly over the carpet, leaving your boots outside, feeling how your feet sink into the fluffyness of the floor, leaving footprints of your tracks.

Suddenly, you hear laughter comming from the livingroom. You run towards the closet and hide in it praying for nobody to see you, for her to not check inside the furniture.

"Give me just a minute, sweetheart. I will be back in a jiffy.", you hear her say. "Oh my. You up for a threesome, darling?"

Fuck. Your boots.

She opens the closet and sees you in there. "You have been a naughty boy, peeking inside your mother's room without permission. But now... You may repay for your little mischief and for all the money you spend on your silly gothic stuff."

She takes your arm and drags you down trough the carpet, taking you to the bed, tying you to the bedposts with handcufs and gagging you with a funny ball thing.

"Ready, darling?" She says to the man that walks inside the door, he's got black hair and blue eyes, and looks alot like the quarterback of the school team.

He stares at her black leather outfit and the whip on her hand and places his hand over his crotch. "Ready... ".

The show goes for a while, her scratching his back and whipping him untill his skin is red. "Now... You have been a good boy and you deserve a little treat." She said as she covers his eyes with a silk bandanna.

"A tight place to put you inside of. You'll have much fun i bet.**"**

**Watchmen/You're My Thrill/ 04 The Sounds Of Silence**

When i woke up, Edward was cleaning the house. I never realized of how dusty it was, i think i hadn't looked at it from this light before.

Speaking of looking from a different light... Edward was rather skinny looked from a side. Or front for thar matter...

He was not the bulky man that i met years ago. Or years to come now getting cientific-...

What's that smell? Egg? I hate eggs in the morning, i hope that's not my breakfast.

As mean as it may seem, i don't enjoy being served with food that i haven't previously agreeded to eat.

-Morning, Mr. Veidt...- he said as he approached to my room. -I thought you were still asleep, i've brought you breakfast. French toast with a slice of ham, an orange, coffee, a glass of milk and your newspaper.- ...? And the egg smell?

He placed the tray in front of me and awaited patiently for me to say something.

-Thanks-

He giggled a little and walked out of the room, entering the kitchen. I saw him eat from my bed and wondered if he was going to eat the same as i was.

He wasn't.

I couldn't hear the sounds of drinking, or the squeak of forks on the dish, so i supposed he was taking cereal.

**South Park/The Backfiles/Red Boy's Poem**

You're mine.

Just like sadness

Belongs to the nights,

Like scent to red wine,

Like the lifeless madness

Remains attached to my eyes.

You move softly

Amongst the fireflies,

Slowly and gracefuly,

Bringing shining lights

Into the deadly loneliness

Of my days and nights.

Rip my heart to pieces

With the sharpest of your words

But notice i exist, hear me as i scream

How much i need you how much i care

I want to know you see me

Even if it's only to do me harm.

You leave me to drown

In the terrifying darkness

That is tearing me apart,

Staining my wedding gown...

I make a red pathway to the shrine.

And i'm forever tied to you

Untill death do us part...


End file.
